Artists, plans, and Cyborg?
by Blizzard Flame
Summary: BBxRae and now, StarxRob! Beastboy has a artistic side... what happens when Raven finds out? And after that, what's gonna happen? Ha! Read and Review! Oh, and I don't own TT. Complete.
1. Artists

The forest green didgital clock flashed 2:33. "Hmm... what to do next?" Beastboy sat at a suprisingly clean-swept desk, tapping a pencil on his chin. He snapped his fingers. "Got it." Filled with inspiration, he bent down and began scratching at the notepad berfore him. He picked up the habit of drawing when he was very young, and he still drew even in his crime-fighting days. In secret, of course. After ten-some minutes, he drew a thin-line ink pen and smoothly outlined his drawing, smiling to himself. He twirled a colored pencil in his hand and set it on the paper, coloring in the picture. "Finished." He muttered unnecessarily, smirking and tearing the page out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-no! Don't look at them!" Shouted Beastboy desperately, grabbing at the green-covered notebook in Raven's hands.

"I'm just going to look, no need to be so worried." She levitated a few feet off the ground, opening the book up. A few scratch and unfinished drawings met her eyes. She blinked. "You drew these?" He teared up and morphed into a parrot, snatching the notebook and darting away, crying.

"Those must have been pretty private." She frowned, hovering after him. When she reached his door, she knocked, to tell him she was sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock, knock, knock. "Go away Raven."

"Beastboy, I'm sorry. I didn't know they were private, alright? They're very pretty... I like them." She heard rustling, and the flat notes of fingers pressing buttons. The door slid open, revealing a sad Beastboy wiping his eyes. She squinted her eyes shut for a moment, before doing something totally un-Raven-like. She enveloped him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. Really." She mumbled into his ear. He visibly crumbled and hugged back.

"You're forgiven." He whispered in her ear. She shivered. "Wanna see another drawing I made today?" She let go of him and nodded, the faint tinge of a blush crawling on her face. He slipped into his room, Raven following. "Here." She gasped. There was a magnificent drawing of a raven, cocking it's head to the side, eyes gleaming in the cloudy moonlight. "I found a picture alot like this, so I copied off it. I was going to give it to you, and I was going to give other drawings to the rest of the titans... but I did you first." He smiled sheepishly. "You like it?"

"No.." His ears drooped. "I love it." She smiled and swooped him into another hug. She was totally breaking her record for happiness. And corniness. He blushed. And did the one thing that would cost his life... he kissed her forehead. Her chakra sparked, but it was a warm spark that held the two closer, swooping them two feet in the air. They turned red and started stuttering. Then they simutanusly shut up, just enjoying the moment. The bonds lessened, and they touched the ground.

"Wanna go downstairs?"

"Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the rest of the titans awoke and ventured downstairs, they were greeted by two voices. Then, the conversation was interrupted by a laugh, clear as a bell. It certainly wasn't Beastboy. The titans exchanged looks, and opened the door leading to the common room. On the couch, sat two figures, chatting admirably and sitting close. The rest of the titans stared. They certainly hadn't seen this coming.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"Let's go!" Muttered Cyborg, grinning and pushing the other two out of the room and into the kitchen. "Two down, one to go." He smirked to himself. "Well," He said in a semi-whisper, grabbing some steak. "I'm workin' on my baby, you two, do whatever." And he sauntered cockily downstairs. Robin and Starfire exchanged confused looks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heey! Lovebirds? Pickup! This is Cyborg! I have a mission for the three of us..." Beastboy and Raven blushed at being called lovebirds, but picked up the communicators anyways.

"What?"

"Operation... Get them Together!"

"Who?"

"Duh, Rob and Star."

"Ah.. we're in."

"Excelent..."

And the remaining titans shared an evil laugh...

To be continued! Bwahaha...


	2. And Plans

The remaining Titans shared an evil laugh...

And Robin and Starfire were totally oblivious.

They still stood in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Robin?" Asked Starfire. She sounded totally innocent enough, so he turned.

"Yeah?"

"Well.. I was wondering.. if, perhaps... since Raven is to be with Beastboy alot-"

"I always thought Raven wasn't the fluffy romantic type Star. Don't worry. She'll still meditate and go to the mall with you." Robin gave an encouraging smile, of which she returned.

"What of Beastboy?"

"Ah, I'm sure that him and Raven will still act the way they usually do. Just a little more fluff, y'know?"

"Yes, I can picture it." Starfire got a dreamy look in her emerald eyes, so Robin returned to his eggs and toast. He couldn't help but wonder what Starfire was thinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, so, BB's got Robin, and Rae's got Starfire?"

"That the plan."

"Good... excelent... Cyborg out."

Raven and Beastboy exchanged evil smiles and flipped off the communicators. Jumping off the couch, they headed to the kitchen as soon as Cyborg came out. He waved, and they entered.

"Hey Rob/Starfire, there's this funky/malfunctioning door, and I was wondering if you could possibly get a few things from inside."

"Sure."

The two other titans shared sneeky glances and headed down different hallways. The room they had planned the operation in had two entry-ways, of which Cyborg was controlling currently.

"Ok, I'll hold the door, the stuff's in the corner. I think I can hold it long enough, take your time."

With that, The two teens stepped in. And the doors slammed behind them.

"Robin/Starfire!" They turned red.

"Guess we're stuck here..."

"I hope we get out soon."

"Hey, what's that?" Robin pointed to a small note taped to the ground. It read:

'ey guys! Guess you fell for our trap. You'll be let out by tommorrow at this time. All villans are taken care of, because, as you fully know, all major villans are defeated and crime really hasn't been happening around here lately.

Alright, so, if you're smart, you'll know why you're here. Food, the bathroom, and drinks will be availible, so don't worry. Ta!'

Robin kicked the wall, letting out a string of cuss words. Starfire sighed and curled into a ball in the corner, singing softly to herself.


	3. Continuing the Plan

"Well, it's not like they're getting out anytime soon. Pizza?"

Raven and Cyborg nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Shouted Robin, kicking the walls. He was going to be stuck in a room. Stuck in a room with another person. No, stuck inside a room with a girl. And to be even more specific, he was going to be stuck in a room with a girl/alien named Starfire of which-he would never admit this- he was head-over-heals with.

"Robin, please. Do not dispair! We will find something to do." Starfire chirped, in hopes to get Robin to stop destroying the room.

"Alright, fine. What do you want to do?"

"Talk?"

"Er.. sure. What about?"

"Well.. I was wondering, perhaps if you could... showmewhatwasunderyourmaskbecausei'vealwaysbeencurious!" She spat out quickly, taking a sharp intake of breath afterwards. Robin blinked.

"Come again?"

"Umm.. well... Could you possibly show me.. why you wear a mask? How we cannot see in, but you can see out."

He stared at her, then sighed. He reached for his mask and furrowed his brow, forgeting that his friends could be watching. Then he slid the mask off. She gasped. He bit his lip and squinted his eyes shut. "No. Open your eyes. They are beautiful!" She hugged him and drew back, holding him at arms length. He opened his eyes. Just for her. They were a shining sapphire, speckled with ice blue and robin's egg ( turquoise).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg returned back home.

"So, think they made-out yet?"

"You are discusting... But, let's see if they made any progress." Beastboy grinned and slung an arm around Raven's shoulder.

"Oh come on. You know you want to see some action!"

"Shut up." She said, shaking her head. But she was blushing.

"Alright ya'll. Stop the flirting and let's see those tapes!" Snickered Cyborg.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh...my...god." Raven gasped. The boys stared, slack-jawed. Cyborg paused the tape. There was Robin. Maskless, blushing, with Starfire in very close range.

"Kodak moment!" Beastboy shouted, breaking the silence that had settled over the room. He whipped out a camera and snapped a picture of the screen. "May future generations embrace this picture.." Said Beastboy, wiping an imaginary tear and saluting. They all exchanged looks. Then burst out laughing.

"All hail Starfire! For her greatness and persuasivness!"

"I'm being paranoid, but is persuasivness even a word?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww... I'd be a horrible authoress to leave it at that. I did re-write chapter two, thanks to some good constructive critism. Thanks a ton you guys, for reviewing my stories. I'll probably be updating often, as writing helps stress. Love you all!


	4. The End

She had to resist the invitable. They were so close... but it'd be a pity to ruin the moment. He had to restrain himself from looking at her perfectly full lips... they were so tempting... But what if she refused? They stared at each other before non-consiously inching closer. He had his hand on her cheek, she had hers on the back of his head... they were so close... Wham!

"Ahhh!" Oh.. damn. It was all just a stupid... stupid dream. Damn. But it was so real! He swooped for his mask, sighing and sealing it on, recalling the events of last time. How long had he slept?

"Robin?" The voice was timid.

"What's wrong, Star?"

She climbed over to him and whimpered. "I had the most... strange dream. It was both pleasing... but so frightening." She bit her lip.

"That pretty much describes my dream too. Wow, ironic, huh?"

"I feel the need to show you my dream, for I could only wish for it to happen in real life." She started inching closer, eyes half-closed.

"Star... fire?"

She paused, eyes open with confusion, hope, fright. He completed the mission she initiated, sealing his lips on hers. Their position was that of the dream... His hand on her cheek, her hand on the back of his head... it was perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys! Raven! Cyborg! You just gotta see this!"

The rest of the titans had taken shifts to monitor the current situation. Raven and Cyborg rushed down to the control room. (Wait. I never specified the place with all the security cameras and junk. Ah well.)

"What is it?"

"Look for yourselves!" Beastboy proclaimed, reaching over and pausing the tape. Thirty seconds past.. Two minutes.. finally..

"OH MY GOD!" They squealed, sounding uncannily like school girls. They chattered for a moment before unpausing the video to see what they did afterwards... but, five minutes into the tape, Raven turned it off for the sake of all thier eyes. (I think you can get a hint...)

Fifteen minutes after recovery, they opened the doors, rushing to meet the new couple.

"Operation Get Them Together, was a success." Beastboy whispered in Raven's ear before the doors opened. Ever since they got together- Strange sentence to say there- he could always give her the goosebumps just leaning over.

The doors opened dramaticly. There stood the new couple. Slightly disheveled, but happy nontheless. Starfire had her head on Robin's shoulder, Robin had his arm around Star's waist.

Cyborg broke the silence. "All of you'll live happily ever after, but what does Cy get? Why can't a half robot get some love!" He was grinning though. "Group hug!"

And, corny as it sounds... they did live happily ever after. Superheros get the right to, you know. Will there be a sequal to this tale? Only reviews can tell!


End file.
